powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 26: Surprise! The Gabutyra Human
is the twenty-sixth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It features the full appearance of Resentment Knight Endolf and the debut of Plezu-Oh Parasagun and Plezu-Oh Zakutor. Synopsis In order to combat Resentful Knight Endolf, Yayoi comes up with a new Zyudenchi for Kyoryu Red that would increase his powers. Unfortunately, the new Battery accidentally causes him to act more like Gabutyra. Plot While telling Ian that Torin expected the Deboth Army was not truly defeated as they believed, Daigo admits he needs to talk to Torin about the mysterious sack. However, Torin alerts them to Dogold attacking the city. Confronting Dogold, Kyoryu Red and Kyoryu Black meet the Deboth Army's newest member: the Resentful Knight Endolf. Endolf overpowers the assembled Kyoryugers before he and Dogold get into an altercation and are teleported back to the Frozen Castle where Endolf decides to work with Aigaron. Back at the Spirit Base, Yayoi arrives with the new Zyudenchi that she and her grandfather developed to aid Kyoryu Red. However, when Kyoryu Red uses it, he starts acting like Gabutyra. As Yayoi attempts to find out what happened, Aigaron arrives with Endolf to provoke Ian using Shiro's death. But as the fight goes underway, Aigaron suddenly acts strange during his fight with Kyoryu Black before Kyoryu Red intervenes and then runs off. As the female members give chase on the Deinochasers, the male Kyoryugers fall back with Kyoryu Gold's attack. When the gang regroups with him no where to be found, Torin comes to the conclusion that the new Zyudenchi must have overridden Daigo's mind to believe that he is a dinosaur. Reluctant of being named temporary leader out of fear of losing his friends, Ian is given courage by Amy before they see Aigaron and Endolf resuming their attack. Learning that Daigo is still there despite the Zyudenchi's influence, Ian's feelings of hatred disappear as he and the other transform to fight the Deboth Knights. While the others fight Endolf, Kyoryu Black battles Aigaron with Kyoryu Pink's aid. But taking Luckyuro's Sukusuku Joyro, Endolf enlarges himself with Plezuon arriving and the Kyoryugers form Plezu-Oh Parasagun to fight the Knight. Overwhelming Endolf, the Kyoryugers exchange Parasagun for Zakutor so Plezu-Oh Zakutor can deal the final blow. However, the attack fails as Endolf has Luckyuro shrink him so they can fall back. Later, with Ian accepting the temporary leadership position, the Kyoryugers learns of Kyoryu Red's location. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Carnival (Gaburevolver) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On) (x2), Deinosgrander, Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish), Parasagun (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On) (x2) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On), Zakutor (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Deinochaser, Dricera + Dricera (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Gold - Gurumonite + Allomerus (Lighting Flaming Spiral) *Kyoryu Violet - Deinochaser, Plezuon (Battle Mode) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 48 . *There was no preview for Brave 27 at the conclusion of this week's installment due to it being pre-empted for a week in order to air Super Hero & Heroine Summer Vacation Special (which includes Super Hero Taisen and Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future, as well as the first-look preview of w:c:kamenrider:Kamen Rider Gaim). Brave 27 therefore will air on September 1st. *Resentful Knight Endolf is voiced by Masaya Matsukaze, who previously portrayed Shun Namiki in Megaranger and guest stars in Hurricaneger as Shurikenger's disguise Kazuya Masaki in Scroll 26. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboss Army, Brave 26: Surprise! GabutyraMan, Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution and Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 7.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 7, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 7.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ビックリ！ ガブティラにんげん｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ビックリ！ ガブティラにんげん｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo